


something weird

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), Neachka



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: О тропических лягушках, концах света, поцелуях навылет и (не) важных вопросах.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	something weird

**Author's Note:**

> Очень условные 90-е!AU, ООС, навеяно образами Доёна и Тэёна из фотосета к альбому Neo Zone.

Есть множество вещей, которые Донён не понимает.

Какие-то глобальные: например, как возникла Вселенная или почему исчез народ майя, предсказавший конец света в 1999 (или майя говорили про какой-то другой год — Донён не помнит и, если честно, даже и не хочет, — для него всё это одинаковый бред, он не уверен, что даже этот год переживёт, куда там о следующих). Или, наоборот, что-то из разряда частного, бытового: почему тёплая кола на вкус отвратительна или зачем Джонни вместо старого доброго рока уже клятый час гоняет по кругу сплошную Мадонну.

Всё объединяется по простому признаку — эти вопросы Донён с лёгкостью может отправить в разряд риторических, не забивая ими свою и без того чрезмерно думающую голову.

Однако то, что мучает его сейчас, упорно не вписывается ни в одну категорию и уходить на заслуженную пенсию тоже не торопится.

Тэёна на его колени прибивает случайно — точно раковину на песок морем выбрасывает. Они знакомы-то от силы полчаса, и Донён не моралист, но всё же до этого, кажется, таких экспериментов не делал. Даже инициатором был не он — и это тоже непривычно; во всём виноват Читтапон и его дурацкие игры, включающие в себя все оттенки кринжа, и Донён, конечно же, в судьбу и предопределение не верит абсолютно, но что-то есть в том, что ему самому выпадает спеть, стоя на столе, а Тэёну — поцеловать любого из присутствующих в комнате.

Тэён выбирает именно его, не раздумывая ни секунды.

Для Донёна это далеко не первый поцелуй, но губы горят и зудят до сих пор так, словно в первый. Прямо как у Тэёна, у которого это откровение буквально на лбу написано — крупными такими буквами, переливающимися неоновым светом. И сам он весь переливается: человек-загадка, человек-парадокс. Донёну хочется узнать его и мысленно «упростить», «забаналить», вот только где-то в груди, под сердцем, поскрёбывает неприятно предчувствие — не выйдет из этого ничего хорошего.

Но он с детства упрямый и любит делать всё наперекор.

Тэён вообще странный: выглядит как домашний мальчик, делающий уроки перед сном и засыпающий в одиннадцать вечера после стакана тёплого молока на ужин, но одет сейчас ничуть не хуже любого из здешней тусовки «золотой молодёжи». Вот только модные брюки ему велики, да и хайповая куртка тоже явно с чужого плеча. Донён смотрит на зачёсанные назад волосы, на многочисленные клипсы на маленьких ушах и съехавшие на кончик носа тёмные очки, но видит только шрамик возле глаза, нездорово расширенные зрачки и нервную улыбку уголками губ. Тэёну страшно. Тэёну непривычно.

Донёну хочется спросить «Что ты забыл здесь?», но почему-то он не спрашивает. И почему-то он сам после этого внезапного (и крайне неумелого) поцелуя тянет Тэёна за запястье к ближайшему свободному креслу, усаживает на свои колени, придерживая за тощую талию, и спрашивает имя. Странная благотворительность для такого, как он, — и благотворительность ли?

Тэён, как оказывается, даже пить не умеет: делает большой глоток пива и тут же закашливается, морщит аккуратный нос, как чихающий кот, и сглатывает с явным усилием. Донён зачем-то прослеживает взглядом, как перекатывается кадык на чужой шее, и отгоняет тревожащие мысли о том, что хотел бы проследить его и губами тоже; Донён язвит про «не умеющих пить ботаников» и любуется холодно, возмущённо вспыхнувшими глазами и алыми пятнами, россыпью выступающими на чужих щеках и даже на шее; Донён предлагает Тэёну свой собственный коктейль из соджу с соком и не может оторвать взгляд от того, как чужие мягкие, но с трещинками губы обхватывают соломинку.

Это далеко не первая квартирная вечеринка в его жизни — скорей уж, сто первая; он знает загородный домик родителей Джонни лучше своего родного дома (и, кажется, уже лучше него самого), — вот только они все давным-давно приелись, но сегодняшняя кажется особенной, точно этот нескладный мальчишка раскрасил её какими-то неведомыми доселе цветами, вкусами, звуками, ощущениями.

Донён окунается в новое с головой, точно прыгает с бортика бассейна, и это всё случается само собой.

Тэён хмелеет быстро: красные пятна на его коже становятся шире и ярче, в глазах появляется мутноватый блеск, а между губ показывается кончик языка. Он глуповато смеётся, опасно ёрзает на донёновых коленях, заставляя сильнее стиснуть ладонями свою тощую талию, опирается о его плечи и теряет, кажется, свою первоначальную застенчивость, становясь болтливым. Это выдаёт его с головой, потому что болтает Тэён вовсе не о том, со сколькими он успел засосаться в укромных уголках, не о новом сериале по кабельному и даже не о крутой тачке, которую ему «вот-вот купят родители». Тэён говорит о другом: о новых сортах роз в ботаническом саду (Донён был там целый один раз — со школьной экскурсией в первом классе), о тропических лягушках, ярко окрашенных потому, что большинство из них ядовитые, и о том, что лет через сто человечество сможет отправить первую экспедицию в созвездие Ориона. Он забавно-восторженный — оживлённо жестикулирует и смеётся невпопад, — занудливый и притягательный одновременно: с сияющими расфокусированными зрачками, с чуть задиристой улыбкой, с чётче выступающими скулами, как у гипсовых копий греческих статуй в кабинете искусства, и с пятнами на шее, в тусклом свете слишком напоминающими засосы.

Донён не может отвести взгляд. Кажется, будто чёртовы майя ошиблись со своим предсказанием, потому что конец света наступит не в девяносто девятом, а вот прямо сейчас — по крайней мере в той жизни, где он осветляет волосы, подводит глаза утащенным у матери карандашом и борется с застоявшейся скукой упрямым саркастическим отрицанием.

Тэён замолкает, когда Донён ловит его за острый подбородок и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе — той самой, покусанной, мягкой и влажной. Так хочется спросить, зудит ли она, но думается вместо этого почему-то о том, что Тэён сам как тропическая лягушка: необычный и ядовитый, один раз коснулся — и ты уже отравлен.

Бодрая американская музыка внезапно сменяется какой-то до ужаса знакомой корейской балладой, но Донён не прислушивается; ему кажется, что прямо сейчас они вдвоём улетели куда-то на тот самый Орион, но по пути застряли в открытом космосе, где мало воздуха и много неизвестности. Где нельзя больше прятаться за масками, долговременными или одноразовыми — неважно.

Донён раньше думал, что подобное бывает только в глупых книжках, — что ж, кажется, у него плюс один пункт в списке того, что он не понимает.

Но это он действительно хочет понять.

И в глазах Тэёна во вспышках неонового света Донён видит — не он один.


End file.
